


Compassion

by willgrahamssadness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hank Being Awesome, and depressed, honestly these tags doesnt help does it, so does the narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamssadness/pseuds/willgrahamssadness
Summary: Hank's life was ending, his glory days are behind him. All he needs to do is go through all the motions until the end.He didn't foresee any android revolution to happen in his lifetime. Let alone to be involved in it.a study on how humans will form attachment to anything, including an unfeeling, uncaring piece of plastic.All the events of Detroit: Become Human (as I played it)  through the eyes of Hank Anderson.





	1. Prolog

If you told Hank Anderson that tonight a fucking android was going to pick him up from the bar and drag his ass to a crime scene, he would’ve laughed at you, kick your ass, hand it back to you, then spit on your grandfather’s grave. But here we all are. The lieutenant can cry himself a fucking river.

Kid was not trying to be discreet about it in anyway, blazed in the bar with a light up fucking jacket that was the rage when the Lieutenant was in elementary school, surprised the thing wasn’t wearing a light up sketchers to match, struts like he owned the goddamn place. Hank wished fucking robot would just finish his business and leave.

Then he introduced himself to Hank, telling him that apparently he’s there to tell him that there has been a homicide involving an android, sent there to “help” with the damn investigation and take him to the crime scene, despite Hank trying his best insulting his way to get rid of the Android, or “Connor”, as he introduced himself, the thing won’t budge.

After the android offered to buy him a shot, he gave up. If you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em. Ain’t that right.

One thing Hank understood about androids was that they were made to be ordered around, do shit you don’t wanna do, slavery without the guilt. Sounds great to be honest, they aren’t human, don’t have feelings, and are somehow detached from the world around them, which was what made Hank hates them even more. They look human, but the furthest thing from one. Don’t get why they don’t just make ‘em look like walking steel skeletons.

He ordered “Connor” to wait in the car, and expected the android to do so, but no, of course not. Nothing in his life ever worked out, why should it start now.

Carlos Ortiz, the name of the victim, a sad sack of shit, died being stabbed 28 times, three weeks dead and no one cared until the damn landlord checked for rent. This is probably how he’s gonna end up too.

After everything Chris told him about the victim, Hank went around to check on the evidence and the body when he saw the android kneeled next to the murder weapon and proceed to sweep the blood off of it and lick it off its goddamn fingers like its fucking ranch. The geniuses at CyberLife really couldn’t find a less disgusting way for the android to do it? Hell.

That night Connor proved useful, and if Hank was being honest with himself, the thing was pretty neat. It was annoying, but Hank could live with it. Connor caught the deviant android that murdered Carlos Ortiz, and they got it in custody.

It kinda freaks him out a bit how these androids can actually kill humans, something had to happen to it that makes it faulty in some ways.

‘I am alive’

Written on the wall with Ortiz’s blood, what it implies made Hank wants to get out of the place. God help them all.

* * *

 

Hopeless.

That’s what it was, the damn machine wouldn’t say anything, it didn’t even move a muscle, in a manner of speaking of course, it’s not like the thing has any.

They were wasting time, he yelled as he entered the observation room.

For once in his goddamn useless existence, Gavin did something useful, not directly of course, that would be expecting too much. One thing led to another they sent Connor in. It could go and interrogate the machine, they were both the same thing, it probably would know better on how to get a confession out of the murder machine than any human being.

Heigh-fucking-ho.

Connor came in the interrogation room, flipped through the file that was on the table and sat himself down. It looked at the suspect up and down as if analyzing very single thing about it.

Then the interrogation began, at first Hank was close to laughing, it was like a kid playing pretend detective, the face, the voice, the attitude doesn’t suit. But then he could see it was working, the tactical threats, false sense of security that Connor gave to Ortiz’s android got the thing talking.

And it was disturbing, it was talking like it had feelings, like it was alive, saying how it was afraid to die and shit.

Connor gave him a quick explanation on what a deviant is before they interrogate the suspect, but this wasn’t how he had pictured it, he had imagined that it would be just another defective machine, like a phone with a broken screen or something.

The thing was acting human.

When Connor succeeded on getting the confession out of it, which didn’t take much, just a little yelling, it proceeded to ask on the questionable pieces of evidence they found on the crime scene, weird fucking things, cult-y as hell, believe me.

Everything went as good as it could be on interrogating a broken piece of plastic, until they wanted to bring it in to the cell. It refused to be touched, but let us think what the worst that could happen, right?

It shot itself. That’s what.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

 

 

Hank walked to where Connor was standing, despite knowing that it was an android and couldn’t actually feel anything, Hank couldn’t make himself forget that Connor just watched another android shot itself to death.

“Hey, you okay?”

Connor looked up from he was standing, tilted its head in confusion and frowned, “I don’t quite understand what you are alluding to, Lieutenant. But if it is regarding my well being, there has been no reason for me not to be in a good condition.”

Yep, he was asking a goddamn robot how it was doing. Course it didn’t feel anything.

“Yeah, never mind, forget I ever asked.” Hank said, walking away, muttering to himself how he was turning into a soft old man.

* * *

 

The thing was acting like it was human, and Hank couldn’t get that out of his head, he thought those things were supposed to be emotionless, but the way Ortiz’s android showed more emotions than Hank himself has shown in the past year, it went through angst, sadness, anger, depression, even to some degree, melancholy, it fucking disturbs him.

Hank never owned an android, never trusted those things in the first place, he wasn’t against them, but he was never comfortable with the idea that you could just _buy_ something that looks and acts eerily human.

Cole was always bugging Hank to get an android, and tell him how so and so has two androids at home and all that. Ironic that Hank is now stuck with one.

Hank walked to the kitchen, head hung low, and filled Sumo’s food bowl and quickly changed the water that was currently muddy and disgusting. The dog watches from the corner of the room.

The lieutenant fetched the bourbon bottle that’s currently half empty, and set himself down on the sofa, followed by Sumo jumping to his side after done with his dinner.

“TV: On.” He commanded.

The TV turned on to the news channel that Hank never really paid attention to, he would only listen for a minute or two before letting his mind melt away to nothing and just stare emptily at the TV. It was mostly on so that his house doesn’t seem like its empty, to prove that he’s alive.

Another crisis, another war, in another country, day by day this never changes, it is as if all the news channels are having a bet on who can provoke the largest public chaos. He took a long gulp from the bottle.

Hank used to be interested in all of this, in the world, and everything that is going on around him, but the older he gets the more pointless these things started to become. No matter how aware he is of what is going on in the world, it won’t make a change, one man is too small to make a change in the world, or at least a man like Hank.

He’ll drink to that.

“I don’t quite understand what you are alluding to, Lieutenant. But if it is regarding my well being, there has been no reason for me not to be in a good condition.”

That’s what Connor said when he asked if it was ok. Fucking machine. Hank envies that. The ability to detach from everything that is going on around you, from emotions.

Androids develops the ability to have emotions when they are broken beyond repair, amazing what that implies about the way humanity views itself. Will Connor have emotions too if he becomes deviant? Is it better not to have emotions? Beings walking around with only logic and no feelings?

Fuck these androids, he’ll never figure them out.

He’ll drink to that.

* * *

 

 

Splitting headache, another evidence from his binge drinking from last night, apart from the cluttered bottle of beers, spilled bourbon on his carpet, the smell of alcohol enough for an unsurprising human combustion, and the reek of failure of a human being that is Hank Anderson. It has been a week since he last made it to his bed to sleep.

A soft padding sound could be heard from afar, proceeded by a wet slobber all over the lieutenant’s face,

“Goddammit, Sumo.” Hank groaned, but giving the oversized puppy a soft pat on the head.

The dog barked excitedly, probably knowing that its owner still manages to live yet for another miserable day.

Hank went through all the morning (noon if we’re being realistic) routine of letting the dog out, and feeding it, taking a shower and drinking a bottle (or two) of beer. Then he hauled his ass lazily to the office, expecting it to be just another day that he regrets to live through.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Hank pulled up his car to his usual parking spot, its noon, compared to the usual he was actually pretty early.  

He took a quick look at his car and sighed, it was dirty enough to be mistaken for a piece of junk, Jesus.

Despite of that, Hank walked into the office expecting a day of lounging around and if lucky a homicide to fill his time.

Not two steps into the building, his chirpy whistling chokes itself down his throat.

“It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant.”

Hank snapped his head up, and there it was in all its damn glory, Connor, giving him the most annoying smile, the kind you would see at a customer’s service desk, an empty smile that was too bright for anyone to be flashing around in the goddamn morning (or noon, as we have established). Jesus.

Hank cursed out loud, he gathered from yesterday that the android wasn’t particularly good at picking up social cues, or maybe it just ignored all of it. Whatever it was Hank needed to let it know that he wants it gone.

“Hank! In my office!” Yelled Fowler from the front of his office, face looking like he’s been holding in something for a little too long. Jesus.

Hank has said Jesus enough times in one minute for it to sound foreign.

He walked into Fowler’s office, not exactly expecting anything great, but Connor tailing him and coming into the room to listen in gave him an idea of what was going to happen.

Doesn’t mean he can’t be angry about it though. Or say no.

And he was right, damned Fowler wants him to take care of deviant android cases.

These things have never given him any reason to treat them as anything more than a piece of junk. Emotionless human impersonators. He’s not gonna be the one picking up the pieces because people were too stupid to see how dangerous and questionable the whole thing was.

“But now, we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn’t just Cyber Life’s problem anymore,“ Fowler explained, “It’s now a criminal investigation that we’ve gotta deal with before shit hits the fan, I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

Obviously the logical conclusion, a lot of androids going crazy, killing people and shit, lets assign the guy who has a personal hatred towards them, has fuckall experience relating to anything remotely similar to it, and have avoided any interaction possible with it like it’s the fucking plague. Great to know that the department is ran by people with common sense.

Hank didn’t doubt for a second before letting all of this known, it was stupid, and we can all sing our hymns about it.

“Why me? I’m the least qualified cop to handle this case, I know jack shit about androids!”

“Everybody’s overloaded! You’re perfectly qualified for these cases!”

Bullshit.

“Bullshit, nobody wants these cases, that’s why you left me holdin’ the bag!”

Connor stood there awkwardly, listening to the two men argue about how he was given by CyberLife to assist with the investigation, and how the other would rather kill himself than have a piece of “plastic prick” as a partner, doesn’t matter to him so long as he could complete his missions. The human he will be assigned to has no significance to him.

Nevertheless, like everything Hank ended up doing, a threat was made, and Hank had no choice but to accept. He stormed out of the room, leaving his new plastic partner standing uncomfortably in Fowler’s office. But just his luck, the thing followed him out to his desk like an idiot.

“I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I’d like you to know I’m very sorry about that,” the android said.

The audacity of this thing, who programs it anyways? Whoever is in charge of social interaction needs to get fired, or preferably shot in the head. State of the art my fucking ass. This thing can go fuck itself, just another machine disguised as a fucking human. Doing jobs humans are supposed to do.

”I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with you, I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

Is it even possible to die from annoyance, because Hank _feels_ like he’s dead, or maybe it was wishful thinking.

If you ignore ‘em, they’ll go away soon enough, they’ll stop once they know you’re not gonna give them any attention.

”Is there a desk anywhere I could use?”

Good, it’s going away.

Hank looked around and cursed inwardly, the only empty desk is the one in front of him, fuck Fowler and his fucking schemes.

“No one’s using that one.” Hank said.

Connor nodded his head, walked over to the desk, and sat unnaturally still.

“You have a dog, right?”

Hank had to give himself a few seconds to process that the android in front of him, the latest and most advanced prototype android, the first of its kind, state of the fucking art, has just decided that to diffuse the situation the best course of action is to talk about fucking _dogs._

“How do you know that?”

Never mind how it knows, who talks like that? Is this thing supposed to be this awkward?

“The dog hair’s on your chair.” It said in a matter of fact voice, face vaguely guilty, like a kid that was caught hiding a dead rat in their room.

“I like dogs, what’s your dog’s name?”

**_Is this thing even real?_ **

Hank’s anger was genuinely dissipating just from how downright _confused_ he was about this android. Yesterday it doesn’t seem like the thing was anything but what it’s supposed to be, all scientific, murder reenactment, licking evidence off the murder weapon, analyzing, stoic and robotic. But now it sounds _broken_.

“What’s it to ya?” Hank snapped.

And to its credit, it did look like it was kicked in the fucking balls.

 “Sumo,” Hank finally answered, “I call him Sumo.”

Connor continued to fail at small talk, Hank mostly just wanted to be left alone, he was too old for this kind of bullshit. After a painful 10 minutes of botched social interaction the android finally settled, asking for the files to recent deviant cases.

It took it 5 seconds to learn about all the cases, which Hank still hasn’t done until now, the thing might come in useful after all.

The lab on legs.

Hank chuckled at himself. Still got it.

Then Connor talked about starting the investigation, “An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.”

The smartass, so fucking clever isn’t it, telling him how to do his job, the thing was probably born yesterday judging from the way it fucking interacts with people. Connor came around to Hank’s desk, knowing that it was going to be ignored.

It spewed out a bunch of pretend understanding bullshit, which to Hank just sounds like it was mocking him, like he doesn’t know how to handle himself that a fucking robot is giving him advice on how to deal with workplace fucking behavior.

Hank had enough once Connor stated fucking _threatening_ him into going with him to investigate this bullshit, but before Hank could punch the shit out of the android’s weirdly smug face he was interrupted by an officer, informing them that they have a new lead on the AX400.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the late update, due to a certain ass in my life my laptop was broken.
> 
> I have a few chapters already done, but im not sure whether its more interesting to slightly change the canon story.
> 
> would it be better if the story stick to canon and have things added here and there (as it is now)? or have it slightly changed so that you would not be reading the game all over again?   
> if you have an opinion on it please inform me in the comment!   
> Love you whoever you are, and sorry for the late update!


	3. Chapter 2

Hank went out to the parking lot, Connor trailing behind him.

It was raining and the distance to his car was quite far, Hank looked at the sky and was about to ask the receptionist for an umbrella when Connor showed up next to him, opening a black umbrella, holding it over his head.

He stared at the android for a few seconds, it gave him a small awkward smile, the Lieutenant can only huff and gruff.

They walked to the car, the android carefully holding the umbrella upright so that neither of them would get wet.

Connor’s eyes examined Hank’s parked car for a few seconds, but Hank noticed it anyways, it was looking at his car up and down like a jealous middle school girl.

“Would you like me to be in the car with you, Lieutenant?”

To be perfectly honest Hank hadn’t really thought about it before, does the android walk to the precinct? Does it drive? Can it even have a possession? I mean it picked him up from Jimmy’s, didn’t it?

“You got a car?” He asked.

The android shook its head, not saying anything. Still looking like a damn lost puppy.

“Well then you fucking figure it out, plastic head.” Hank got in the car, waited for Connor to step in the passenger side, like an idiot, “What the fuck are you waiting for? Get a fucking move on will ya?” he yelled.

For a state of the art fucking lab on legs this thing sure is dumb.

“Apologies Lieutenant, I was not aware of your invitation for me to join you.” It said, as it got into the passenger seat, buckling itself down.

“What, you need a fucking card?”

“No- I-“

“Shut the fuck up, next time just get in, I don’t want you to say any one word to me during this whole fucking ride, alright? I have enough to deal with as it is without you giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorr-“

“The fuck did I say, asshole?” Hank sighed.

Connor opened his mouth again to speak, LED turning yellow for a few seconds, then shut its mouth again. Good. It’s learning.

Hank put the key in the ignition and turned it on, the car rumbles into life.

He pulled the car out of the parking lot and turned the radio on mindlessly just to fill in the silence, it wasn’t awkward, but it would hopefully get the android to fucking shut up for the rest of the damn drive, considering that the place they are going to is on the outskirts of Detroit.

People ask him sometimes, those who doesn’t know better, why he kept such an old and ratty car, usually he would tell them to fuck off, but it really is just the comfort of something familiar that he grew up with.

It was something very akin to nostalgia, just looking at the car gave Hank a confusing mix of comfort and pang of longing to return to the days when he was young and dreamt about owning muscle cars just like this one.

He was so fresh and bright then, it seemed like life worked itself out for Hank those days, everything was clear, almost like a painting freshly dried.

The same painting is now dusted and probably peeling off in parts, something that was so loved and precious now sits in the back of an untouched garage, waiting for its time to cease from existence.

“-enant?” The voice of the android pulled him back to reality.

“Yeah?” Hank responded gruffly.

“I’m sorry for breaking your order, but I sensed that your stress levels have doubled in the past five minutes.” The android said, looking somewhat genuinely concerned for Hank’s well-being.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

Say what you might for the Lieutenant, that Hank was a washed up old man that only has sins, regrets, and farts left to his name, but if someone, _something,_ is being kind to him, you bet he’s gonna pay that back.

“I could drive instead if you are feeling unfit, Lieutenant.”

Ok, he’s maybe gonna treat the damn android nicely but what he’s _not_ going to do is let it drive his fucking car.

“Fuck no, just sit there and be quiet, I’m fine.”

The android gave him a look that Hank doesn’t know how to translate, but didn’t say anything and returned to stare out the window, as if watching the rain fall was something out of the norm.

Thinking about it, if Connor is the latest prototype or whatever, he probably hasn’t seen that much of anything, god, what does that feel like, to get thrown into life so abruptly, without anyone guiding you, taking care of you, what a sad fucking life.

God, these things sure do seem alive don’t they?

Hank’s mind cuts back to the Ortiz’s android.

They seem so alive.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They pulled up into where the AX400 was allegedly last seen, it was a dingy motel, a few old cars parked on its parking lot.

Hank sighed, the rain hasn’t ceased and the sky is still the ugliest colour of vomit you could’ve imagined, funny how of late every time he has to go on field the weather has been anything but remotely decent.

It was like God was mocking him, or maybe paying sympathy, who fuckin knows.

He got out of the car, going to the receptionist room, occupied by a human, rare occurrence nowadays in central Detroit, he’s probably the owner of the motel too.

He opened the door, Connor trailing after him.

“Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police.”

The owner looked up, expression clearly surprised at the authority figure in his motel.

“We’re looking for a female android, robbed a store down the road last night. You see anything?” Hank asked.

The owner looks at Hank, clearly confused, “An android? No.” He said, “I don’t take androids here.”

Hank was about to say how the androids could have dressed in human clothing, making it undistinguishable from humans when Connor next to him raised his hand and produced a hologram of the AX400 in question.

“Have you seen an android that looks like this?” Connor asked to the motel owner.

The motel owner’s eyes widen “Fuck...” He said stressfully, “I knew there was something weird about her.” He then confirmed Hank’s suspicion that the android was probably dressed in human clothing.

“Is it still here?” Hank asked.

The owner nodded, “Yeah, probably. Room 28.” He pointed to the row of motels by the west.

“Thank you.” Hank mindlessly thanked the man as he hurried out, oh he fucking hopes that the fucking android’s still there, that would wrap up the case so much faster.

He called Ben to inform him that he’s going in, and turned to the android on his trail.

“You wait in the car.”

As expected, Connor didn’t listen, saying that it was best if he goes with Hank, what the fuck does the fucker knows now.

“Listen, I’m tired of you talking back to me. You’re a machine. So shut the fuck up and do what I say!”

“All I want is to accomplish my mission. I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

Is the fucking android being sarcastic to him? It sure fucking sounds like it. His life has come to this, fucking androids sassing him.

“Wanna see the end of your mission? Stop busting my fucking balls.” Hank growled.

He walked straight to the hotel room. Fuck whatever the androids gonna do, it hasn’t listened to him from the moment Hank met the android, why should it start now.

Hank mentally spat on himself for fucking thinking that the thing was remotely alive at all, hearing it talk about finishing the fucking mission or whatever certainly take all of those back. He thanked whoever was listening that he never owned one. Despite his outer appearance and attitude towards life Hank was a lonely guy, and the lonelier you are the more desperate you become to form attachment to anything.

Hank realizes that it says more about him on hating the android than it does anything else.

He slowly approached the dingy two story building, it was an old motel, looks like something out of crime movies where people get murdered. Hank let the droplets falls on him slowly as he observed the rooms, looking at the sequence and identifying room 28.

Where the AX400 probably is. Hopefully.

He climbed the stairs, slowly approaching room 28, signaled to Connor to be quiet, if it was coming with him it better not fuck the whole thing up.

He took a stance, gun in hand, in case there is resistance, and slowly opened the door.

The room seemed empty, despite that Anderson looked around in case the android was hiding for attack somewhere. Nothing. He went in the bathroom. Nothing. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s gone.” He sighed to Connor, the android was standing still on the doorway as if to say he knew all along that the AX400 was not going to be in the room.

“Fuck’s sakes.” Hank said, then informed the officers surrounding the area that the motel room is cleared, it’s probably still within the surrounding area.

“Roger that, Lieutenant. Will be on the lookout.” Ben’s voice echoed back from the radio.

Hank looked at Connor, the android’s LED was blazing yellow instead of its’ usual light blue neon, fuck if Hank knows what any of that means.

“Come on let’s go downstairs, I want to stay here until the whole neighborhood is cleared.” Hank said to Connor, the android nodded its head in reply then followed him to approach the officers on watch.

That’s when the radio sounded, “Android spotted!”

Both Hank and Connor made eye contact with each other, “You go chase them, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Copy that, Lieutenant.” Connor replied then dashed to chase after the AX400. Asking the officer on watch where they have been spotted.

“They’re headed to the train station.” The officer replied.

Hank quickly call in to Ben, “Ben, chasing on foot right now, have standby at any possible escape point.” Then followed after Connor.

If there was anything that he was glad for about Connor it’s this. His mind might still be as sharp as it has always been if not affected by alcohol, but his physique is far from ideal. Though he can keep up.

He followed after Connor seeing the android occasionally look left and right trying to identify the deviant.

He was out of breath, and fucking light headed, he mentally reminded himself to cut down the late night Chinese he would occasionally crave.

Connor took a sharp right turn in front of him, Hank silently cursed to himself, officers were running here and there, trying to cover all possible exit, one between the distance of himself and Connor, but as he caught up it was apparent that the deviant was not in its right fucking mind.

Hank was in time to see AX400, carrying a child with it, jumped over the fence to cross the damn highway.

Oh it’s dead, that’s it.

Another child in the hands of a fucking android.

The officer raised his gun.

“Don’t shoot! We need it alive!” Hank heard Connor yelled.

The AX400 and child was on the side of the highway, then started to cross. The child screamed as a truck came close to hitting her head on. The scream repeated again and again as both the escapee trying to make it to the other side.

Connor watched the deviant and child like a predator would a prey, the started to climb the fence.

Hank in reflect held it down by the fabric of the android’s jacket, “Hey! Where you going?”

“I can’t let them getaway.” Connor said as it struggled against Hank’s grip.

Hank sighed out loud and whined, damn these fucking androids, “They won’t! They’ll never make it to the other side.” Hank said as he steadied himself by putting his hands on his knees, still winded by the chase.

 “I can’t take that chance!” Connor yelled as he tried to climb the fence once more.

“Hey! You will get yourself killed!” He yelled as he once again held Connor down.

Honest to god, didn’t they make these fucking things with any sense of self-fucking-preservation? Jesus Christ.

How the fuck is he gonna stop Connor now, he’s nt gonna let the boy die on his watch, but he never fucking listen to him.

Fuck it.

“Do **not** go after them, Connor, that’s an order!”

Please god let the stupid plastic listen to him just once.

Miraculously the boy stared at him and stiffly let go of the fence, eyes still alert and watching the deviant and child.

Who unlike Hank had thought successfully crossed the highway.

There’s a small part of him that was thankful that nobody died.

Not the AX400 or the child, and not Connor.

Thank god the boy decided to listen to him now.

And the adrenaline washing away, all Hank could feel was the crippling fucking hunger from all that running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSORRYIHAVENTUPDATEDINAMONTH  
> i promise im gonna update regularly from now on! hope you havent lost interest and still enjoy the story!  
> oh and by the way if you wanna see some fanart of dbh you can go over to my tumblr, lovemetenderfuccmesweet, cause im gonna be uploading a few of mine there! 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY  
> LOVE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, i will update every 2 days or so!
> 
> please let me know if you have any feedback or if you like it by leaving kudos or commenting!


End file.
